


(Nice Dream)

by Slappyrad



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gay, Gay Character, LGBTQ Character, No Lesbians Die, lesb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slappyrad/pseuds/Slappyrad
Summary: V takes Judy on a second date. Quick one-off fic, starts right before the parade, then finishes just before V heads to Embers to meet with Hanako.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	(Nice Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Instagram for this fic, particularly @team_judy_alvarez and this post specifically: https://www.instagram.com/p/CLwxEgBhbPb/?igshid=1ihjfa6h72wle
> 
> Right before I saw that post with Judy in that outfit (and damn near died), I was chatting with another Judy fan about how we need a V and Judy second date in the DLC. Then I saw this pic and I couldn’t wait. The fic just happened. 
> 
> I haven’t written fanfic in a verrrrryyyy long time, but I knew I wanted a fairly quick one-off. So I did it :)
> 
> My intention was to just write this out and get it done without getting too hung up on details. Details, in my past, were the bane of my fic completion. So I wrote this as clean as I possibly could, and knocked it out pretty quickly. 
> 
> Also the Radiohead references are a bit on the nose, but hey - I’m a HUGE Radiohead fan! And a lesbian. So having a gay AF moment in this game with a gorgeous, tattooed woman in a mission with Radiohead reference (the mission title and Judy’s tattoo) made my gay heart VERY happy ❤️
> 
> Here it is!

V stirred awake, and just like last time, she was alone. Judy left some time ago, while V slept.

Although she didn’t find Judy there, she did find a shard.    
  
Before V inserted the shard, she closed her eyes and played back the memories that led to this moment. It started with blood. Then, a visit to Judy’s apartment. Goro’s call. The parade. More blood. A phone call. Picking Judy up. Judy...dressed for their date…the dance...

A night to remember, for certain. V considered recording a scroll so Judy would have something to remember her by, something to hold onto  _ just in case _ ...but she decided against it. The day at the lake was different. Judy’s memories from last night were her own. V didn’t want to impose on her. But also, there were thoughts that she had that she wasn’t ready to share. Maybe. Someday. When...well,  _ if _ things ever work out, maybe then she could tell her. But until then, she had unfinished business with Arasaka. 

She knew it was time. Time to head to Embers and talk to Hanako. Time to end this business with Arasaka and the relic, once and for all.

Before V got herself ready for the task, she considered the shard that Judy left. 

As she held it in her hand, she replayed the events that led up to this moment.

***

Another day, another gig, another bloody fucking mess to clean up. V entered her apartment wearily, ready to wash off the blood from yet another job that yielded squat. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face, and was greeted with a meek meow from her street cat Nibbles. She refreshed the cat’s food and water, and cleaned her litter box before she undressed and took a very long, very hot shower.

How much longer would this shit keep going? How many more gigs would she have to take before she finally had a definitive answer, to finally get this goddamn chip out of her head safely? Every job reminded her of the painful truth - the one job that would’ve ended it all and made them rich was the one that cost her everything. Her best friend. Her netrunner. Her reputation. 

Her life.

Exhausted, she dried herself off after the shower and went to bed, hoping to finally get restful sleep. Sleep didn’t come easily since the heist. She would either wrestle with nightmares, or have such vivid dreams that they kept her on the brink of consciousness. And of course there was always that pain in the ass Johnny, either bugging the shit out of her while she was awake, or occupying space while she was dreaming. Or was it while  _ he  _ was dreaming? Either way, it was unfair. Her body was working overtime, and her brain was doing the work of two minds.

There was only one night that she actually got a restful night’s sleep. The night in Laguna Bend. With  _ her _ .

The night she spent with Judy.

No wonder it was so intense, so good, so intimate. Every encounter with Judy before that was intense. V’s first raw braindance. The heist. Evelyn. Clouds. The dive, the sensory experience, hearing Judy’s memories, even tasting what a burger from Flo’s Diner tasted like from Judy’s perspective.

That first touch. Her hand caressing Judy‘s face. Judy taking her hand, standing up, and walking her from the cool, blue-hued bathroom to the warm, reddish-lit bedroom. The look in Judy’s eyes. Warm. Welcoming. Desire.

Judy’s soft kisses. The feel of her skin, how her skin responded to V’s touch. 

_ Or just drop by when the urge grabs you. _

V got out of the bed and got dressed. The urge grabbed her. 

***

V let herself in, and was glad to see that Judy was home, still awake, and looking out through the window. Judy turned around and leaned against the window ledge as V approached.

“I was just thinking of you. And before you ask - no, you weren’t wearing clothes.“ Judy grinned. “So, what’s crackin’?”

“Nothing special, same ol’ story. I’d rather hear about you.” V stood next to her and leaned against the window ledge. “If I wasn’t always on the move, you and I could spend more time together, enjoy life...”

“Quality over quantity, V,” said Judy with a wink.

She had a point. And while V wanted to spend as much time as possible with Judy, she also understood that she might not have a lot of time left to give. She wanted to make the most of the time that they did get to spend together.

And then almost as if she was reading V’s thoughts, Judy said, “Just focus on tying up all your loose ends - then you and I are leaving the city once and for all.”

“I’ll try. Helps to keep it in the back of my mind.”

“Guarantee it does. People already say I’ve got a bounce in my step.”

Judy’s smile was so damn contagious.

V smiled and admired Judy. Her eyes went from the curve on the edges of her smile, then back to her eyes, then her neck, then down further…

She shook herself out of it. “Let's talk a little while longer, before I have to delta somewhere.”

“For you I’ve got all day.”

All day. V also wondered if that meant all night…like the night they had spent together.

“Something else I wanted to ask you.”

“Ask away.”

“How’d you get the nickname Punching Judy?”

Judy gave V  _ that _ look. The look that came before she said something that made V’s legs weak. That look that she gave V when she mentioned the MaxTac uniform back at the lake...

“You’ll have to find out the hard way.”

Judy balled up her fist and got close to V. She then opened her hand, and placed it on V’s cheek.

She leaned in, and whispered in V’s ear. “It’ll cost ya.”

V felt a shiver run through her, every hair felt like it was on end, and she wanted to both freeze time and stay in this moment, and also to take Judy’s hand and walk her to the bedroom. Or the kitchen counter. Or just take her here, right by the goddamn window where the entire city could watch and hear them.

V cleared her throat and said softly, “what’s the price?”

Judy kissed V’s cheek. “A second date.”

They were both pulled away from the moment by the sound of V’s notification alert. V saw who was calling and told Judy, “I’ve got to take this. But also,” she took Judy’s hand. “You’re on. I’ll call you soon. It’s a date.”

V gently squeezed her hand before she let go, and then headed for the apartment’s exit.

“See you later, V.”

V left Judy’s apartment and answered the call. “Hey, Goro. Yeah. Yeah I know it. The parade? Okay, let’s go over this plan of yours. See you soon.”

***

What a fucking night. Takemura barely made it out alive. V saved his ass, and then he fled, leaving V to fend for herself, on the ground, bleeding, ready to pass out. If it hadn’t been for Johnny…

Johnny. The relic. Arasaka. Takemura. Hanako. It felt like it would never end. Every piece of this was like a thread, and every time one piece unraveled, more pieces would become revealed. 

It was another chaotic night, and this time V woke up in a shitdive hotel room. She had no idea how she got there until Johnny told her, and had yet another mission to get...what? Would there ever be any answers?

There were so many uncertainties, so many variables and not an end in sight. But V realized that there was one thing that she could do, one thing that she was pretty sure she could get some good from.

She called Judy.

“Heard there was some trouble in Japantown, at the parade,” said Judy over the holo.

Ohhhhh, shit. V and Takemura tried to be subtle, tried to keep a low profile. V realized she should know by now that any dealings with Arasaka would bring lots of attention. That also meant lots of heat on her tail. Even if she was careful, word spread fast, especially in Night City.

V asked, “What did you hear?”

“Corpos opened fire, civilians were killed.”

Even if V herself wasn’t the shooter, she was at the parade. She had to take down a few snipers, the guards, the drones, Arasaka’s netrunner, and neutralize Oda. She had to work with Takemura. She had to, even if reluctantly, continue pursuing Arasaka until she got some way to definitively deal with the relic. So yes, any business with Arasaka and any outcome from that, no matter what, was on her. She knew that, so better to just be frank about it.

“Yeahhhhh...that was kinda my fault.”

“HA! Don’t ask me how, but the second I heard, I knew you were involved!”

“We just wanted to talk to Hanako. Things went a little sideways from there.”

“Dealing with corps - what did you expect.” Judy shrugged. “What else is going on, besides that?”

“Well...I uh…you free any time soon?”

“I’m free tonight. What’s on your mind?”

V took a deep breath in. “So…I’ve got this idea that I want to run by you. You showed me a piece of your life, a part of your childhood, right? I want to show you a piece of mine, if you’re interested.”

“You asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah. Yes. Yes, I am.”

Judy smirked. “Then fuckin’ ask me, V.”

“Judy Alvarez, may I take you on a date?”

“‘Course you can.”

“Nova. I’ll come get you, 6 o’clock.”

“You know where to find me. Just let yourself in when you get here.” Judy smiled. “So, where are we going?”

Now it was V’s turn to be sneaky about details. “Out. Around. A few places.”

“Ohhh, it’s like that, huh? Gonna keep me in the dark?”

“Hey, I can have secrets and surprises too, ya know!”

Judy scoffed. “Fine. At least give me a clue so I know what to wear.”

“Wear whatever you want. Or don’t wear anything at all. Preem choice either way.”

“If you want me naked, V, just get over here  _ now _ .” 

“I...uhhh.” That one caught her off guard. 

“HAHAHA!  _ Pobrecita _ , awe.”

V thought to herself _ I can walk into a building filled with skilled, trained killers with overpowered weapons, and yet this woman. _ ..she was disarmed.

Judy smiled and continued. “Okay, what are you picking me up in?”

V asked, “this is technically our second date, right?”

“Technically, yes.”

“Then I’ll bring a moving van”

“Fuck, V. You can be such a gonk.”

“But I made you laugh, didn’t I?”

“V...You make me smile. I’ve needed that.”

“Well, I’d like to do even more than make you smile. In the words of a very smart woman, ‘ain’t seen nothin’ yet’.”

There was a pause.

Judy made a subtle, familiar sound. V knew that sound, she had heard it before. The bungalow. Their first night together. That sharp breath in, that moment between moans, right before Judy...

“Ahem. So what...um... what are you picking me up in, V?

“Arch Nazaré.”

“Mmmm, perfect. I know what I’m wearing.”

“Are you going to tell me, or is this another one of Judy’s famous surprises?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

Judy ended the call, leaving V to her thoughts. 

V’s mind wandered, thinking about what Judy might wear. She always looked great. Then V visualized, in detail, her own hands slowly removing Judy’s clothes, one item at a time, her lips brushing Judy’s skin with gentle kisses as she undressed her.

“Christ, V. You gonna sit here and daydream all night, or you gonna go get her?”

“I’m going, I’m going. And I’m going alone.” V swallowed the blue pill. “See ya, Johnny.” 

***

V entered the apartment and heard Judy’s voice from the bedroom. “Almost ready, come on in.”

When V turned toward the bedroom, she was caught in her tracks once she saw Judy. As hard as she tried to be subtle, to hide her reaction - so much for playing it cool - Judy had already seen it.

“You okay? Is it the chip?”

“Wuh?” stuttered V, “oh...oh no, chip’s fine. It’s…” She took it all in. Judy, in leather. She was wearing a studded black leather vest with the collar popped, leather pants, and a black leather bra. She decided to just come out with it. “Jesus, Judy. You look amazing.”

“Not looking bad yourself, V.”

V’s eyes darted over to the bed, and then back to Judy. “I uh...we should be going.”

“Lead the way.” Judy extended her hand to V, and V escorted her out of the apartment, down the stairs, and onto the Arch.

***

[NOMAD: V takes Judy outside of the city to a spot on the edges of the Badlands. They spend the date roasting marshmallows and sharing stories about travel, family and fixing up cars.]

[CORPO: V brings Judy to places that she has exclusive access to, thanks to cashing in on a few favors owed to her by some old Corpo contacts. They eat synthfish sushi. V shows Judy how she eats huge pieces of sushi in one bite, the same way she’s been eating it since she was a kid. V takes Judy to the roof of the last spot they visit - a speakeasy with a phenomenal view.]

[STREETKID: V shows Judy some hidden gems of Night City, known only among very few citizens. She also takes her to Captain Caliente and introduces Judy to her favorite scopdog, with habanero sauce. There’s a secluded spot on the roof of the megabuilding where V lives, and V brings Judy to that spot toward the end of their date.]

It was a great spot with a fantastic view of the city. 

V asked, “what’s it like for you, when you get away from all this?”

Judy considered V’s question for quite some time before she answered. “When I visit my family in Oregon, it’s beautiful. The mountains, the forest...it’s amazing. Inspiring. I get so many ideas. But I don’t do anything with them. I can’t. I feel like this city is suffocating me. It’s like this city has something on me, a hold on me, and I can’t escape.” Judy looked over to V, who was listening intently. “This city doesn’t own me. No one fuckin’ owns me. But it definitely has a grip on me. Night City is a cruel mistress. Sadist fuckin’ bitch, this city.”

V wondered what Judy’s life would be like, outside of Night City. What would Judy’s freedom look like? Would she create art? Dabble more in tech and mechanical hobbies? Tune scrolls beyond smut?

“When you break free from that hold, what would you do then? What does freedom look like to you, Judy?”

Judy took her time as she processed her thoughts. “I really don’t know, V. I can’t see specifics. It’s more of a  _ feeling _ . Or like an idea of what that feeling is. I can’t describe it, other than it’s something I’ve never had before. It’s a feeling I haven’t experienced myself.”

V was curious. “Is it a good feeling?”

Judy closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She had a look on her face that V hadn’t seen on her before. 

Contentment. 

“Yeah. But it’s like experiencing a raw BD, like I’m experiencing someone else’s scroll. I get the feeling of it, but it ain’t mine, y’know what I mean?”

V nodded. “I think I get it, yeah. But I have an idea I’d like to try out.” V stood up. “Would you help me with something?”

Judy stood and joined V. “Sure. What’ve you got in mind?”

“Come on, you’ll see.”

V aimed her Kiroshi toward a specific spot, and “Only You” by Etta Sorrentino started to play from a radio. She extended her hand to Judy. “Will you dance with me?” 

“Jesus, V. Really?” Judy accepted the extended hand, and then pulled herself close to V. They danced together under the stars. “I had no idea you could be so...mushy.”

“It’s new for me. I’ve never done anything like this. I know, it’s kinda gonk.”

Judy held onto V even tighter. “It’s kinda cute.”

They stayed like this as the song played, dancing slowly as they held each other, savoring the moment, savoring each other.

After the song ended, they continued dancing. They both wanted the same thing - to make the moment last, to savor it as long as they could.

Finally, Judy broke the silence. She wrapped her arms around V’s neck, looked deeply into her eyes and asked, “So. When you think of life outside of Night City, what comes to mind?”

“Hadn’t really thought about it before, at least not before the ‘Saka job. I always thought I’d go out in a blaze of glory. I thought the heist would be ‘the one’. And it was - Dex shot me in the head, zero’d me. Then the chip brought me back...but I wasn’t alone. I started to lose myself. This wasn’t what I thought ‘blaze of glory’ meant. This was slow. Scary. I wouldn’t get to die as myself. I was fading away. And then...I wanted to live. I felt how compelling it was to keep going. That’s the nature of life, right? To survive? But then I felt Johnny taking over, merging with my brain and my consciousness, and I felt HIS will to live. Then I felt MY will fighting back, growing stronger, to somehow get my life back for ME, to live out my days as I choose. How  _ I _ choose, not how the goddamn chip was choosing for me. And now...well...Judy, being here with you reminds me of something.”

“What’s that?”

V looked away. “I don’t want to disappear completely. I’ve got something to live for. Something worth fighting for.” V looked back to Judy. 

“Jude, I-“

Judy cupped V’s face in her hands. “ _ Callete _ , V.” The last time they kissed, Judy’s kisses were soft. Tender. Slow. But this time, Judy kissed V deeply, without restraint, hands running through V’s hair and pulling V even closer into the kiss. Every kiss before this was a kiss that Judy wanted to give. But this one...she needed to give it. And V responded to that need, matching Judy’s desire, her passion. V needed this just as much as Judy did.

In that kiss, Judy told V that she needed V to keep living. V’s kiss told Judy exactly what both of them knew.

They both needed V to live.

Breathlessly, Judy momentarily pulled away from the kiss and asked, “do you have a bed somewhere?”

***

“Fuck it.” V inserted the shard and read Judy’s message.

_ Mi calabacita,  _

_ Last night was...damn it was good. I hope we get to do it again. And, well... V, I hope to create many more memories with you, to keep exploring this “something nice” with you. There’s so much more that I want to say, and I know you want to say more, too. But we’re both holding back. It’s also why I can’t stay. Before either of us says something that we can’t take back, before we completely let ourselves be free and dive in with no tether, you’ve got to finish what you started. It sucks, but it’s necessary. And V? I’m not going anywhere. Not yet. Not without you. But first, you need to be healthy. To be whole. You need to have your life back, for yourself. And once you have that...well, V, you know where I am. Whatever you need to do, whatever it takes, go do it.  _

_ And when you’re done, come back to me, whole and complete.  _

_ Until then… _

_ Todos los besos ;) _

_ \- Your Judy _


End file.
